celos, chocolate y vainilla
by mayura.karin
Summary: era un dia como cualquier otro solo que hacia calor y entonces Karin ese dia tiene 2 sorpresas Hitsukarin!


**Bueno este one-short se me ocurrio desde hace mucho espero que les guste:**

Era un dia como todos en ecscepción de que no había llovido en dias y el sol era terrible Karin se encontraba caminando de regreso a casa, ahora ella estaba mas tranquila por que Ichigo regreso de quien sabe donde pero el calor la estaba matando, ella caminaba a donde se encontraba Toushiro y al verlo ella empezo a camianr a un paso apresurado.

-Toushiro! –dijo ella feliz mientras que el seguía con su teléfono

-Kuorasoki –dijo el indiferentemente

-No tienes calor?? –pregunto ella mientras se apollaba de los rieles

-…..

-… Que tanto haces en el celular? –pregunto Karin

-… Trabajando –contesto el

¬¬ como es que un niño como tu puede trabajar, por que no disfrutas la vida aun eres muy niño para preocuparte por trabajar –dijo Karin sonriendo

En la cra de Toushiro aparecieron muchas venitas pero en eso aparece un chico corriendo mientras gritaba Karin

-Karin!! –grito el chico de pelo negro y ojos azul rey- Karin!!

-Akiro?! –dijo ella sorprendida mientras que el se ponia frente a ellos

Toushiro no le hizo caso el seguía tranajando en su celular, ese chico era uno de los mas inteligentes y fuertes de la generación de Karn y justamente estaba en el salón de ella, el siempre seguía a Karin o hablaba con ella, todas las chicas de la generación de Karin estaban locas por el en escepción de ella.

-Karin oye se te olvidod esto el la escuela –dijo Akiro.

-A gracias sierto el regalo que me diste –dijo ella agarrandolo

Toushiro al escuchar regalo miró al chico unos segundos y cerró su teléfono.

-Pero que estoy haciendo como si me importara este tipo que quiere con Karin o si? Sera que el le gusta Karin o es alrevez –pensó Toushiro

Akiro miró a Toushiro y su primera impresión fue de espanto.

-Ka-Karin quien es el? –pregunta el

-Quien Toushiro? Es un amigo mio –dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Estas segura de estar bien si te juntas con el? –susurro Akiro en el oido de Karin pero Toushiro lo alcanzó a escuchar

-Es lo mismo de siempre –pensó Toushiro

-Si estoy segura y si te incomoda estar con el entonces vete aunuqe no lo creas el es un muy buen amigo –dijo Karin enojada y eso impreciono a los 2

-A-a bueno con que Toushiro no? –dijo el con un poco de miedo

-Hitsugaya –dijo el

-Bueno Hitsugaya… Karin te gustó el regalo? –pregunta Akiro

-… De hecho no lo eh avierto –dijo Karin con una sonrosa de vergüenza mientras sacaba la lengua

-.- bueno entonces abrelo te va a gustar –dijo el con un sonorjo

-Pero que insinua aquel ¬¬? –prensó Toushiro

Karin lo abrió y entonces encontro una rosa una carta y una pulsera de plata con dijes de deportes que a Karin le gusta, Karin y Toushiro se sorprendieron mientras que Akiro se sonrojó.

-Ka-Karin quiero decirte esto desde hace tiempo –dijo el agarrando las manos de Karin mientras que ellos se sorprenden mas

-Akiro –dijo ella sorprendida

-Karin t-tu me gustas! –gritó el sonrojado

Karin y Toushiro se quedaron congelados al escuchar esas palabras de Akiro

-Karin que vas a decir? –pensó Toushiro preocupado

-Quieres ser mi novia? –pregunta Akiro aun agarrando las manos de Karin

-Akiro yo no –dijo ella un poco triste mientras que Toushiro y Akiro se quedan callados

-Karin por que yo siempre eh estado contigo siempre estoy platicando contigo siempre a tu lado y tu no me quieres dime por que –dijo el apretando sus manos

-Akiro –dijo ella soportando el dolor

-Hey tú no ves que la lastimas –dijo Toushiro-ademas ya dijo que no te quiere entindelo si eres hombre debes de entenderla y dejarla!

-T-Toushiro –dijo Karin sorprendida

-Tienes razón, lo siento Kurosaki –dijo el soltandola

-Akiro yo .. sigamos siendo amigo si? –dijo Karin

-Esta bien –dijo el

-Bien ^^ que tal si conservo esto pero como signo de amistas –dijo ella

-Si –dijo el sonriendo

-Me alegro –dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Adios Karin –dijo Akiro llendose

-Toushiro gracias –dijo ella

-A no hay por que –dijo el algo sonorojado

-Hay hace mucho calor –dijo ella

-Quieres un helado? –pregunta el

-Si –dijo ella con una de sus mejores sonrisas que ah tenido y eso sonroja mucho a Toushiro por suerte para el Karin no lo notó.

Toushiro y Karin caminaron hasta que encontraron un camión de helados al llegar Karin vio toda la variedad de helados y no se desidia por cual escoger.

-Cual quieres? –pregunta el

-…. Este… no …. Este… no… Ya se uno de vainilla! –dijo Karin feliz

Me da un helado de vainilla por favor –dijo Toushiro

-… Toushiro tu no quieres uno? –pregunta Karin

-…No, ademas nc se que sabores hay –dijo el

-….. Agarra el de chocolate –dijo ella

-P-pero –dijo el

-Tambien unon de chocolate –dijo Karin sin importar lo que el queria decir

-Aquí tienen –dijo el sñor mientras que Karin agarraba los helados.

-Aquí esta comelo –dijo Karin mientras lamia su helado de vainilla

Toushiro por otro lado miraba el helado con un poco de desagrado por que según el los dulces son para niños y mas el de chocolate, Karin vió que Toushiro aun no lo comía y por un lado de su helado se estaba derritiendo así que ella all instante lamió esa parte del helado de Toushiro y el se impreciona al ver eso.

-Mmm rico –dijo ella

-Q-que haces?

-A nada solo que tu helado se estaba derritiendo así que nop lo iba a dejar que se derritiera –dijo ella

-A –dijo el mientras seguia viendo el helado

-Oye por que no lo comes ¬¬u niño de primaria –dijo ella con malicia

Toushiro al escuchar eso en su cara aparecio una venita y en vez de gritarle le abento en la boca su helado de chocolate, Karin al sentir como el helado de chocolate cubrió toda su boca ella se enoja y al instante igual ella le abienta su helado de vainilla en la boca de Toushiro, el se enoja mas y va por ella para gritarle en su cara, aunuqe Karin corria mas rápido, los 2 seguían corriendo pero sin darse cuenta unas nubes negras dominaron el cielo y empezó a llover ellos se refujiaron en una mesa de picnic que estaba techado ahí los 2 miraban la lluvia aun con el helado en la boca estaban mojados y el viento no les ayudaba en nada Karin estaba empezando a temblar.

-Karin estas bien? –pregunta Toushiro- estas temblando

-Si no importa –dijo Karin pero luego estornudó

Toushiro sabía que por el orgullo de Karin ella no iba a admitir que no tenia frio así que el se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Karin al darse cuenta ella se impreciona y se sonroja por que ella pone su cabeza en el pecho de el.

-T-Tooushiro –dijo ella sonrojada

-Se que tu no lo vas a admitir por eso tenia que actuar –dijo el algo sonrojado

Karin miró a Toushiro para protestar pero entonces ella siente como unos labios se posan en los de ella, al principio no sabia como actuar pero luego poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y respondió al beso de el, al separase Toushiro no miro a Karin a los ojos, ella se lo quedo biendo y se pregutaba por que la beso.

-Toushiro.. y eso que fue? –pregunta Karin

-Karin no se por que lo hize todo este tiempo me estuve conteniendo para no besarte pero la verdad es que te amo Karin –dijo el sonrojado como un tomate mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-……

-Karin yo lo sinen…. –dijo el pero fue detenido por que Karin lo beso a el en sus labios

Al separarse Toushiro la miro un poco confuso

-Toushiro yo también te amo –dijo Karin con una sonrisa

Toushiro sonrio por primera vez sin el seño fruncido y Karin se sorprendió pero luego vilvió a sonreir.

-Entonces lo de hace rato fueron celos eh –dijo Karin con malicia

-Tienes razón –dijo el mientras la abrazaba de la cintura

-Sabes tu beso me supo a vaiinilla

-Y el tuyo a chocolate, la proxima vez cambiamos yo compro el de vainilla y tu el de chocolate –dijo el mientras se hacercaba a ella

Karin asintió y se volvieron a besar mientras la lluvia seguía.

FIN


End file.
